User talk:Richard1990/Archive 2
Hi Thanks for the warm welcome. Don't worry, I'm a wiki expert. I'm also active on the kingdom hearts wiki, terminator wiki, and sonic wiki. Oh, and of course this one. It's A Odd Question, But... User Rights Template Could you? I was trying to make the multiple random picture thing work, and it doesn't work for the simplified version. Haru Mclean Namikaze | talk | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn '' Some sort of a Tribunal Thanks Thanks for giving me the welcome to the Zelda wikia. :) User:Re007wazhere Nomination Hey, I know we've probably never talked, (aside from your bot welcomes on my other wiki :P) but UberPhoeb nominated me for rollback status. As I knew very few people here, and you're one of them, I feel obligated to ask you to please add your thoughts about it here. Thanks! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 00:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Blogs Hey, I was noticing, whenever someone posts on a blog, it shows up as a new page. Is there any way to filter out these or fix it to where they don't show up? If not could you request something like that to wikia? Thanks for your time.—'Triforce' 14 03:43, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Along with that, an you suggest that comments be like editing the page so they don't clog up the recent edits if like 3 people comment, it counts as 3 different edits. UberPhoeb 03:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) For some reason Why is he deleting my banner for my guild and saying "it is a personal image". I did not create the banner, Moblin slayer did, so it is not personal.--Shade Link (talk) 13:38, 3 July 2009 (UTC) :Because it's against the rules to have multiple user talk images. And Moblin slayer has one. When he flags it for deletion, I will restore the other one. !UberPhoeb 13:41, 3 July 2009 (UTC)! I don't know what to call this Help this URL appear in my Monaco toolbox, but because of the "|", it's not coming up right. Basically i'm just trying to get to show up on the upload information section when I go to upload something. Any way I can do this or is there an easier way to do it?}} Monaco Stuff Coding? Hey Richard, this keeps happening. Should I be concerned? Thanks. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 22:07, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Question I've a question: has there ever been a spyware virus on this wikia? My mom thinks that this wikia is the ause of the virus, and plans to take me off this for good. I want a good answer to convince her that it is not the wikia. It was a virus coming from salesmen trying to sell us antivirus, which they tried to do after sending us a virus.--Shade Link (talk) 14:35, 22 July 2009 (UTC) thank you! thank you for the answer! My mom finally believes me and wikia that wikia is not the cause of the virus.--Shade Link (talk) 21:02, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Wow! I was right. I was presumed to be presumed dead! Sorry I sort of disappeared from the internet without saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I cannot still be a part of Wikia. It's a very personal and complex situation. I merely wanted to tell you guys I wasn't in some horrible accident. I hope you all can live without me! --'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 03:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Music I was wondering: Is it possible to make music play as soon as someone enters a page? I am planning on putting either Armogohma's theme or Blow me away on my page to play.--Shade Link (talk) 13:18, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! Can I please be an administrator? The Doctor - 904 (Talk) ! 08:02, 8 August 2009 (UTC) You can't be an admin just cause you want to Doctor...It requires a lot of work. Then you have to see if people vote for you when you become a candidate. Trust me, he ain't gonna pull some strings for somebody he doesn't know.--Shade Link (talk) 15:29, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Plus the fact that you haven't got so much as one mainspace edit and have been editing for only 6 hours.--'Bek' (talk) 18:35, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Darknut15 was auto-blocked when Joe blocked one of the IP's recently used by Hero of Time 87. it is obivouis that they are two separte people, and that it is two different computers. Joe has been trying for the last 15 minutes to figure it out and is stummped. we are clueless. '--C2' 01:52, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Actually I think what happened is when Joe blocked Hero of Time (the real one) (as in the account HoT made that actually said (the real one)) he also chose to autoblock IPs used by it. After looking at the block log, I noticed two IPs got banned because of the "real one" account's blocking, twelve hours apart. Both of these blocks are gone from the block log now, however, so I'm stumped as well. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 01:55, 10 August 2009 (UTC) it now appears that, some how the issue has been resolved.'--C2' 01:57, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Shoutbox Zelda Wiki Hello Richard, a few users including Joe have found evidence that Zelda Wiki has still been taking ideas from Zeldapedia and incorporating them onto Zelda Wiki. The most blatant example I have just now found is my new version of the Hyrule article I've been writing. If you look at the revision I made to my page on August 9th, here, you'll notice that I changed most of the sections around. Two days later on August 11th, they changed their page in a way that looks remarkably similar to mine, found here. I looked through the entire history back to the point when both of us began rewriting the articles, and I noticed many similarities. Further supporting this theory is that Hero of Time 87 is now an active user at Zelda Wiki, and no longer here. His account Christopher at Zelda Wiki has made quite a number of edits to the page that reflect closely to my page, along with another user named Ganondorfdude11. Additionally, Zeldapedia is, as you know, licensed under the Creative Commons by Share-Alike (CC-BY-SA) while Zelda Wiki is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). As Wikipedia points out, the licenses are not compatible with each other, which I'm assuming is resulting in copyright infringement on their part. As Hyrule is a very important and high-traffic article, several of us here would appreciate it if you could take this matter to the eyes of the admins at Zelda Wiki in an effort to end the copying of each other's work. Thank you for the time, and thank you in advance for please looking into this matter. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 23:00, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Chus I think i may need help i have this fears of the chus in twilight princess that caused me to never to play twilight princess again i do play but when i reach the water temple I stop playing i use to like killing everything and i always past the game like in two or three days but not now im just afraid of them Im not afraid of the chuchus from wind waker. I think im afraid cause they jump at me and they often trick cause when i hear that sound I run the other way but they come out of that place instead I think I need help so I will not be afraid of them any more. user--Stephendwan (talk) 19:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Bot Script Hey, I was just wondering if there was a script I could run for my bot that would take all instances of a link in any namespace and replace it with another link, similar to the function of the Disambig.py? As of right now, I can only use replace.py which (to my knowledge) only goes through one namespace at a time and has to go through every page to pick out links. Is there anything like what I described? Thanks!—'Triforce' 14 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Help Recently I was speaking with Balto, Ccbermanzzpedia, and Griffen78. After a while, Griff started talking about some user who's name started with S, and said he was 9. He then gave out some similarities between me and the user, and I mistook this "user" as me. I spoke to him about it, and at the end of the discussion, he started saying he was "leaving ZP for good". He then began to publicly shame me by making me look like I "drove him away", and then blanked his About me section, replacing it with "NOTICE! This user has left ZP for reasons he will not say and will not return until pigs fly". Now, I am stuck in an argument with CC. I do not request anything bad done to Griff, as I didn't want him to "leave" either, but I DO request that this nonsense stops.--Shade Link 18:28, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No need. Shade Link has been warned if he gets into another argument with anyone, he will be blocked. But that warning came before this current one. Griffen78 is still leaving, but not yet.'-- C2' / 18:44, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Look CC, don't bring that up. Joe only said he'd block me because of the argument I was in with him. You should have read the whole argument with Griff, CC. It looked like Griff was talking about me. Besides, most of the arguments I have been in were me speaking up when it looks like someone is trying to insult me, and that INCLUDES the ones I have been in with Joe. But I and Joe have had a truce, and nobody was supposed to bring the argument up.--Shade Link 18:48, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No, it was any argument. And I have, ive copied and pasted all of the argument on to a word document, but why did we bring this here?'-- C2' / 18:51, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, CC is right, Joe made it clear that you had one last chance and that one argument would be a year block. And this really shouldn't be on Richard's page. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Bring what here? As in the Help section? I was requesting help from Richard because the argument I have been in right now was only because it seemed like Griff was trying to insult me, and THAT is why I got into the argument with him. Here is what happened:I saw Griff talking about a user with a name starting with S, and he gave out some other similarities that me and that user seem to share. THAT is why I started speaking to him. After I spoke to him, he started shaming me. But anyways, he was leaving anyways, but I do know that it is not my fault he worded it in a way that made me think he was talking about me.--Shade Link 18:55, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :But still, Richard is the wrong user to bring this to. Take this to the eyes of an active admin. —[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] · ] 18:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, and doesnt this make two shade?'-- C2' / 19:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) No, it doesn't. Anyways, lets end this.--Shade Link 19:00, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Zeldapedia Bureaucratic status Hey, I'm actively involved with Wikia again and you said you'd restore my status when I came back. :) DjMack (talk) 03:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) If your still on wikia